


Stuffed

by Clefaiiiry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: (or at least very very short), Aftercare, Bloodhound loves their chaotic bfs, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, No Refractory Period, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Soft Cum Facials, Threesome - M/M/NB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Houndie gets double pen'd.





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> As always I tried to keep Houndie ambiguous, but I've been told they feels more afab even if their parts are not referred to explicitly.
> 
> sorry about that ;-;

“Oh, hey, El! Didn’t think you’d be back so soon!”

Elliott would have responded, but it was kinda tough to form words when Octavio was currently balls deep inside Bloodhound.

Bloodhound pulled their face up from the sheets, somehow less flustered than Elliott. They didn’t seem particularly annoyed by the interruption. Quite the contrary, they were already reaching across the bed, straining the tips of their fingers towards him, just out of reach.

“Urh, hey,” was all Elliott could say, offering an awkward little wave.

“Elliott Witt, get over here and fuck me.”

Elliott’s jaw dropped to the floor. Octavio threw his head back and laughed.

“We- Well, _I_ , wanted to get Blood all edged and ready for you when you got home. Had this cute little idea to tie them up and leaving ‘em begging for-”

“Regardless, that plan is out the window now, isn’t it?” Bloodhound tried to pull off only for Octavio to shove them back into the bed, snapping his hips into them without warning and holding himself there.

The sharp keen they let out was enough to get Elliott half-hard single handedly. Octavio was shaking above them, letting out a little huff at the heat.

“I dunno, we can still give him a show, right? You’d like that wouldn’t you, El?”

Bloodhound needed a second to catch their breath, but Octavio was moving again, hard, quick thrusts in and long, slow drags out that shook their entire frame.

Elliott was suddenly feeling very left out.

“Come on, get yourself excited.” Octavio paused to give them another _exact_ thrust. “Pretty sure Blood wants to put their mouth to good use, eh?”

He said that like it would be difficult, as if the sounds coming from Bloodhound alone weren’t enough to get him off if he really wanted to.

They scowled at Octavio. “What I _want_ is for you to _get on with it._ ” Bloodhound groaned and shoved backwards to meet his thrusts. “I’m falling asleep, can’t you go any faster?”

Octavio’s pace faltered for half a second, then he giggled.

“Oh, _compadre,_ now you’re speaking my language.”

He grabbed their hips hard enough to bruise, pounding so harshly that they had to bite their lip to stop themself from crying out. Bloodhound wriggled against his grip but a particularly accurate thrust left them sobbing, scrambling to support themself.

Octavio noticed Elliott staring and hauled them up, showing them off like a prize, their legs splayed open over his thighs.

“Whaddya think, eh? Pretty as a picture.”

They tried to close their legs, but Octavio slipped a hand down to hold them open.

“You’re dripping, Blood, look at that.”

“Shut up,” they spat, but then they met Elliott’s eyes and the look of awe made something swell in their chest. They let Octavio push their legs open as their chest heaved, looking away as he teased them with those wonderful fingers of his.

“You look so cute already, Blood, all spread open like this. C’mon, you don’t have to be shy,” Octavio said, dragged his fingers across their sex. Bloodhound sobbed, jerking their hips towards his hand.

Octavio reluctantly looked away to fix Elliott with a stare. “Hey, don’t just stand there, help me out.”

Elliott nodded uselessly, getting undressed in record time. He threw his clothes into a corner to be forgotten, shuffling over, pressing his chest up against theirs. Bloodhound moaned at the contact, clutching his shoulders, pushing their nose into his neck. They hid themself against him, rocking every time Octavio thrust in. Their breaths came in short, shallow gasps, hot against his skin.

“You’re so pretty like this, Houndie,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to any inch of skin he could reach.

“El-” They cut themself off to groan again, squirming against the attention. “Fuck, please, aaah!”

“That’s more like it,” Octavio laughed, readjusting his position to thoroughly sandwich them between himself and Elliott. Before he could move again, Bloodhound stopped him.

“Both,” they gasped, “I want both of you.”

Octavio grinned. “Oh ho! That’s pretty bold, Blood.”

Elliott took their chin, making them look him in the eye. “Are you sure?”

They rutted against him without shame. “I need it, please, Elliott.”

“Can’t deny a face that pretty, El,” Octavio said, trailing a hand up to tease their chest. Bloodhound made an adorable little pout, squirming against the sensation.

Octavio’s earlier prep would definitely not be sufficient for what they had planned. He only ever did the bare minimum, just wanting to get to the main action. Whenever Bloodhound or Elliott just needed their brains fucking out, they were grateful for his lack of tact.

It didn’t take long to find the lube, but by the time he came back Bloodhound was rocking back against Octavio, groaning with frustration.

“Hey, you said you wanted to get stuffed silly but you can’t even wait for El to come back,” Octavio scolded, holding their hips firmly with one hand.

“Just hurry up and get me off,” they snapped.

“Ooh, bossy. You’re super horny tonight, huh?”

“Shut up.”

They glanced to Elliott as he worked his first lubed finger in next to Octavio’s cock. They shuddered against the intrusion, but forced themself to relax and spread their legs further.

Patience, it seemed, was beyond them tonight as Bloodhound took his wrist and tried to take another. Octavio tutted and batted their hand away.

“You’ll hurt yourself if you rush it,” he scolded, as if he was in any position to talk given his lifestyle. Bloodhound grumbled something indistinct, squirming as a second wriggled its way in beside the other.

“You’re doing so well, Houndie,” Elliott whispered, kissing their cheeks as their blush spread to their shoulders.

“Be- Be quiet- Ah, Octavio-”

Octavio chuckled behind them, biting hard into their throat and drawing his tongue over the mark. He gave the occasional little jerk of his hips, just enough to leave them gasping and writhing against him.

They gasped at three, made a strained whimper at four. Elliott let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, watching in awe as their hole stretched and gave his fingers an experimental wiggle. Bloodhound’s hand flew to their mouth to suppress the lewd gasp that slipped past their lips.

He took a second to give Octavio some love, rubbing his cock to the best of his ability given the circumstances. Octavio groaned, jerking his hips, surging forward for a sloppy kiss that was likely aiming for Elliott’s lips but caught his cheek instead.

“Can’t believe I’m holding still for so long. You’re lucky I like you,” Octavio said with a breathless chuckle when he pulled back, tapping a furious rhythm into his thigh. He bit and sucked at Bloodhound’s shoulder, more to distract himself than for their sake. They appreciated it regardless.

“Octavio- Fuck, oh by the All- Put it in, Elliott please, put it in.”

“It’s gonna hurt like hell-”

Bloodhound pushed up to silence him with a kiss. “Just fuck me.”

“Oh wow,” he hissed, catching the rim as he dragged his fingers out, giving himself a few quick strokes out of formality. Bloodhound buried their forehead into his neck, blunt nails digging into his back as he slowly began to push in.

“Shit-” Bloodhound whimpered, squirming against the intrusion, but Octavio held them in place. “Fuck, it’s- so much.”

“Hey, hey, easy, no rush, we’ve got all night,” Elliott chuckled, brushing some hair from their face as he sunk further in. They were so tight and hot it made him lightheaded. They gasped as he bottomed out, shaking against him, breaths coming in hard pants.

“M-Move, please fucking move-”

Octavio’s eager thrust was stopped by Elliott’s hand. “Give ‘em a sec. You look so pretty stuffed full, Houndie.”

They spat something in their native tongue. Octavio laughed.

“Now that’s just rude, Blood,” he said, twitching, held back only by Elliott’s word but his patience was visibly thin.

“Yeah, you have to ask nicely,” Elliott chuckled, taking their chin and levelling them with a stare. “What do you say?”

Bloodhound licked their lips, squeezing their eyes shut for a few seconds as they caught their breath. When they looked at Elliott again, their pupils were blown wide, puffy lips hanging in a cute little ‘o.’

“I…” Their voice was so small, soft. “Please, Elliott, Oct-Octavio, please fuck me. I need you to move, please, let me cum, I ca- AAH!”

Octavio fucked hard and fast. Elliott had been on the receiving end of it a few times, but watching him pound into Bloodhound with every ounce of energy at his disposal was mesmerising. Elliott couldn’t keep up with that, instead attempting to match every second thrust.

Bloodhound’s back arched, but they didn’t go far as Octavio pushed back. He gripped their hips for better leverage, hard enough for them to cry out. They bit their palm, smothering their mewls and groans, as if Octavio and Elliott weren’t loud enough to cover them anyway.

“Now, aah, we can’t have any of that- fuck.” Elliott pulled their hand away, pressing a kiss to their lips. “God, you’re so cute, Houndie.”

“Please, I- Gah! Shit, please, please-” They became incoherent, mouth hanging open as lewd sounds freely tumbled forth.

Octavio swore, somehow managing to snap his hips even faster as he bit into their shoulder, attacking their chest with roughed, calloused fingers. He was so, so close, Elliott could hear the little wheeze in each breath.

“Fuck, Blood, you’re so good, shit, takin’ us so fucking well, shit, shit, _shit-_ ”

Octavio pushed all the way in and held himself there for a few moments. He shook, muttering in his own language until Elliott felt sudden, white hot cum against his cock and gasped involuntarily.

They sat like that for a few seconds, even as Bloodhound growled, desperate to return to the previous rhythm.

“I’ll be right back,” Octavio whispered, pressing a kiss to Bloodhound’s cheek.

Elliott stopped his thrusts, eyes wide as Octavio pulled out with a sigh. Bloodhound reached back with a whimper, as if their could pull him back in, but he was already gone, flopping back against the headboard. A lazy hand came up to stroke his oversensitive cock, tilting his head back to groan.

Bloodhound was so _empty_ , sloppy and loose, and Elliott had to remember to breathe as he relished the sensation. They whined, rutting into him with as much strength as they had left.

“Elliott, I need to cum, please don’t stop-”

Bloodhound was begging and sobbing, dissolving into their native tongue, frantically bouncing against him with pitiful little whines.

“Only because you asked nicely.” Elliott smiled, far too sweetly for the situation at hand, and kissed them, slow and deep. Tears and drool stained their expression as he pulled away.

Elliott pushed them down, wrapping their legs around his waist and linking his fingers with theirs. He pounded them as hard as he could, his own groans drowning out theirs. Cum and lube leaked from their hole with every thrust, so wet and hot that Elliott was near feverish.

His free hand slipped down, unnoticed until it met their sex and began stroking them in rapid flicks of his wrist, babbling praise as he kept his pace up.

Octavio clapped a hand on his shoulder, back in action after his brief refractory period. He’d once said it was thanks to his Stims, but it was still frightening how hard he was already. Elliott would have to ask for a shot or two.

Octavio was grunting above them, slick hand jerking himself, hips bucking at the sensation. He took Bloodhound’s chin, prying their lips open with his thumb.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Octavio grumbled, hips rocking frantically, eyes screwed up so sweetly as he panted.

He only needed a few more tugs before he was giving a full body shudder and he came again. It was clumsy, most of it didn’t even make it to their mouth, though Bloodhound didn’t seem to mind if how they whimpered was anything to go by.

“That’s it, Blood,” Octavio hissed, “look at you, so cute...”

Bloodhound tensed suddenly, squeezing his hand impossibly hard as they came. They threw their head back and screamed, writhing against him. They went limp on the sheets, groaning and jolting with every thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Houndie, you feel so fucking good, shit-” Elliott brought his hand, soaked with cum, up to their chin and forced them to look at him, the goofiest grin spreading over his features when they stared back.

They pushed their free hand into his chest, half-hearted. They were shaking, overstimulated, crying out at the sensation.

“Elliott, please- mmh!”

He cut them off with a clumsy, wet kiss, snapping his hips faster. They choked on a sob, feebly attempting to meet his thrusts.

It only took a few more thrusts before Elliott came, pushing in until he was snug against them. He took a few seconds to recover, pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of their lips.

Then he pulled out and released the iron grip on their hand to spread them open with his thumb.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, unable to look away from the cum and lube that leaked from their twitching hole. Part of him wanted to drag his tongue through it all, but perhaps that was a little too horny, even for him.

Bloodhound whined and gently tugged his arm until draped himself over them. He nuzzled into their cheek, allowing himself a few moments to take in their scent as their arms tentatively curled around his chest.

Elliott was still breathless, reaching up and drawing his thumb through the mess on their face. Then Bloodhound turned their head and caught his thumb in their mouth, giving a little suck. He swore. Octavio laughed.

“Hold on, I’ll grab a towel,” he said, sliding off the bed and on shaky feet.

Elliott pressed a kiss to Bloodhound’s nose, chuckling when they whined.

“How’re ya holdin’ up down there?”

Bloodhound hummed, yawning and stretching out like a cat. “Tired,” they muttered, letting him roll them over so they lay side by side.

“You look exqu- ex- urgh, good, you look really good, yeah.”

They giggled, shifting to press a kiss to his chin. “Thank you. You look wonderful as well.”

Giddy on the praise, he smushed his face into theirs, pressing their noses together.

“Hey, you can’t start the cuddle session without me!”

Octavio launched himself at the bed with a fierce battle cry, crashing into his partners with a pained ‘oof.’ Elliott groaned and shoved him into the empty space on the mattress.

“Get your butt outta my face,” he said. Octavio threw his head back with a laugh.

“You didn’t say that yesterday, El.”

“Hey, context is important, okay?”

Bloodhound chuckled between them, wincing ever so slightly as Octavio began wiping their face with the warm, damp cloth from the bathroom.

Octavio brushed his free hand through their hair. “Hey, you’re good, Blood, you’re fine.”

They hummed, nuzzling into his side. “I know. You’re both here, aren’t you?”

Elliott totally did _not_ almost start crying. He brushed their hair back over their shoulder so Octavio could smooch their cheek. Octavio triple checked that they were all clean before tossing the cloth somewhere in the corner to be recovered tomorrow.

Octavio flopped down beside them and nuzzled into Bloodhound with a content sigh. “How was that?”

Bloodhound huffed. “It was fine.”

“Fine?!” Octavio pushed his nose into their throat. “We poured our hearts and souls into that, Blood!”

Elliott stifled a snort and cuddled up behind them, effectively squishing them between himself and Octavio. “Would you recommend it?” he asked, pressing a little kiss just below their ear.

“I am unsure if you would be able to fit both of us, Elliott,” they said, a dangerous smirk playing their lips.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Perhaps for another time. With more prep next time, I will not be doing anything strenuous tomorrow.”

“More lube, more prep time, yeah, I can do that,” Octavio said. If he were a dog, his tail would’ve been going full pelt right about now.

Bloodhound threaded one arm between Octavio and the bed to hug his waist, then reached the other back to take Elliott’s hand. They were already drifting off by the time Elliott pulled the covers up to their chin. It didn’t take much longer for them to zonk out entirely. Octavio reached up to twirl a finger through some of their loose curls.

“They’re so cute,” Octavio muttered, stars in his eyes as he nuzzled closer.

“Yeah,” Elliott responded dumbly.

Octavio smirked at him. “You’re cute too.”

“That’s why they don’t let us in the same squad anymore. We’re all hot enough by ourselves, but together? That’d just be cheating.”

“Hell yeah,” Octavio laughed and shuffled so he could join his hand where Elliott and Bloodhound’s were linked.

“Now, go to sleep. We’re getting up early to make them breakfast, yeah?”

Octavio made a little pout, but nodded anyway. “Gotta make it up to ‘em somehow.”

“Goodnight, Octavio.”

“Nighty night, El.”

Octavio was spark out as soon as he settled, snoring loudly within minutes. Elliott took a little longer to drift off, content to stroke Bloodhound’s hair and watch Octavio’s face twitch as he dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THE TITLE IS DUMB DON'T @ ME
> 
> maybe elliott and octavio are in their ass, maybe they're in their pussy, we just don't know, either way that's a hell of a stretch.
> 
> Pretty sure Octane would have to be inhuman to have a refractory period that short but urrrh... stims man. They do things to ya.
> 
> Took a mini break, wrote some League fanfic, then saw this tag was slowing down and was like "no way dude that sucks" and motivated myself to put something out.
> 
> Admittedly I got kinda frustrated while writing this because it all felt so... clunky? idk man I'm just happy it's done and I can check it off the WIP list.  
> I did my best to proof with some help from JaydenDSin and anxioushufflepuff buuut i'll be honest i just wanted this thing done so i may have missed some here or there.


End file.
